Your The Reason Why (2017)
by RedAngelWolf
Summary: Will Abby except what she has become and rise to the occasion or will she fall under the pressure? Will she be able to find her Anchor? can she find a way to fit in? in the odd little town called Beacon Hills. (This is my 2017 version since I wrote this when I was around 12 or 13. this all updated content and filled with more details.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **or any of its characters, however I do own any characters unrecognized, and any unrecognizable plot. Everything can go to its rightful owners this disclaimer goes throughout all of the chapter that this story may hold.**

 _The tall evergreen's surrounded me, my heart racing fast. I ran, wind whistling through my hair. I ran through puddles, bounded over rocks and found myself in front of a frayed house, burn marks ran up the sides, pieces of the shattered windows lay on the ground. A huge black wolf stood in front of me, anger and pain rolled off of it like steam. My heart wrenched alongside the dark wolfs. I found myself moving towards it, wanting to comfort it in some way, my paws stepping cautiously not to disrupt its mourning. The mysterious wolf saw me and quickly rushed into a fighting stance, shocked by his aggressive nature I sat on my haunches. It took awhile for him to realize I meant no harm, but he slowly began to stand down. Standing up I bowed my head in respect. I put my forehead to the males I took some of his pain. With that pain I saw memory's of his loved ones in the fire. I started to feel the heat as if I was almost there. I backed up fear in my eyes and that when I heard the wolf cry out to me. "Who are you?"_

I jolted awake to the sound of my phone. Beads of sweat rolling down my face, that was by far the most intense dream. I let out a groan, these dreams had been keeping me up for the past couple months it was almost as if my body was trying to tell me something. Letting my eye's flutter shut, I tried to fall asleep again. A loud _squeal_ came from the phone beside me, I picked it up quickly and answered. _"Hello,"_ I replied.

 _"_ _Hey Abby it's me Stiles did you get my text?"_

 _"_ _No but I did get your call at..."_ I realized I didn't have even the slightest clue of what time it was. I quickly checked and said," _2:30am."_ There was a dead silence and that meant that Stiles knew there was more to be said. _"Do you know what AM stands for Stiles?"_ I said in a calm venomous voice. Stiles replied with, " _I'm sorry Abby it is important just come outside and me and Scott will explain everything okay?"_ I let out a sigh and hung up on him. He could wait a few moments. I quickly threw on a pair of my grey sweatpants over my boxer briefs and quickly threw on my favorite black long sleeved shirt. Then last but not least shoes, I threw on my red converse and called it good, I wasn't dressing to impress. I grabbed my phone off the bed and checked my messages there was at least 25 messages from Stiles and 2 from Scotty. I laughed realizing that Scott was pulled from his beauty sleep also.

Propping open my window with one of my books I hopped out, like the many times I had before ever since I was eight and these two clowns became my best friends. I grabbed onto the branch closest to me and slowly made my way down. I stalked over to the blue jeep hidden behind the bushes. Stiles started the car when he saw me and Scott jumped out to help me up into the back seat, once we were all ready we were off. The car was silent except for the clatter and sputter of the old engine.

Scott and I looked at Stiles in anticipation waiting for him to tell us what we were heading out to do. Stiles tapped his hands on the wheel as if it were a drum. "So we are going to find a dead body." She stated. Scott slowly slid down in the front seat and let out a sigh, and I took the more violent approach I slapped him upside the head. Stiles let out a grunt of pain and sighed expecting my reaction to be the worst. I shook my head in frustration and asked, _"Didn't your dad tell you to quit listening in when he is in private work phone calls?"_ and Stiles retorted with his usual answer, _"Do I ever listen?"_

Scotty spoke up asking, _" Wait you said half of the body? What half are we looking for?"_ Stiles usual reply came, _" I didn't think that far ahead."_ When we pulled off to the side of the road, Scott stayed behind and helped me hop out of the jeep. Stiles was already half way up the hill when we started to walk and all I could do was hope that the killer was gone and we could get home in the safety of Stiles jeep but boy we were far from it.

As we were walking through the forest I held on to Scott's hand. Fear racking through my body. Scotty was having problems breathing and took his inhaler multiple times. Every couple minutes I told Stiles to stop and let Scott have a break but he wouldn't so, finally I just sat down on the ground and wouldn't get up until he had his five minute break. In that time Scott had said something along the lines of _," shouldn't the severe asthmatic get to hold the flashlight."_ Stiles just ignored him and started to walk again.

I got up and started walking too not wanting to be left behind. As we were walking we heard a dog bark and Stiles being the almighty one walked straight into trouble. Scott and I hid behind a tree not wanting to get in any more trouble with Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff asked Stiles _,"_ _where is your other little partners in crime."_ Stiles let out a breathy laugh and replied," _who are you talking about dad?_ " the Sherriff yelled out to us. _"Scott! Abby! are you out there?_ " we gave no reply. So he took it as though we weren't out here, thank god.

The Sheriff turned towards his son and grabbed him by the ear and said lets go we need to talk about something known as "privacy". Scott and I let out huge sigh thanking god that we weren't caught. A realization ran through me and I whimpered. Scott looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I said _," we just lost our ride home."_ He let out a groan not knowing what to do next. That's when I heard a loud thumping noise and screamed at what I saw stampedes of deer were running towards us. Scott quickly pulled me down to the ground and covered me with his body so that he would get the most damage.

Once we were sure there was no more deer we got back up and started running down the hill hand in hand when all of a sudden I tripped over something taking Scott down with me. I looked at what I fell over in horror. Scott had the same expression on his face. I let out a loud scream of fright Scotty following right after. I saw something staring at me it had deep red eyes it lunged for me I let out another scream as something pierced through my shoulder. And then everything went black.

I woke up to a bright light being shined in my eyes. I groaned waiting for the usual routine, where my mom says _, "sweet heart it's time to get up breakfast is downstairs and we're all waiting for you."_ But what came was unexpected. Someone turned me onto my back and said _," Abigail are you ok? can you hear me?"_ My ability to move and hear was just kicking in so I wasn't able to do a whole lot. I tried to open my mouth to talk but was surprised when I couldn't. I quickly shot up in the bed and screamed, the memories flooding back to me. Stiles, Scotty, the deer, the red eyed wolf, everything. No memory was left unseen. The nurse tried to calm me down but failed. I only calmed down when my mom came rushing into the room asking if I was alright. The nurse started to explain my situation to my mom.

She explained that there was a man who had driven me here to the hospital where I could get the proper care I needed, then left. She also said that the man wanted to stay anonymous and that we shouldn't press the matter in trying to thank him due to the fact of him saving me and of that being his wishes. We all nodded our head in agreement not wanting to argue. Silence fell into the room, and again being me I broke it. I quickly asked the nurse if I could go, not wanting to miss the first day of my junior year. She said that she would have to talk to my doctor but would let me know as soon as possible. She quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind her, so that me and my mom could have some privacy.

My mom looked at me with pure loving concern in her eyes. Tears began to fall down my mother's face I quickly reached out for her and pulled her in for a tight hug, despite the pain in my left shoulder. She let out a whimper and told me _, "I'm glad your okay baby."_ I just replied by hugging her tighter. I let go of her as I heard a knock on the door. We both tried to make ourselves look presentable; failing we both let out a sigh and opened the door for the nurse to walk in. The nurse walked in and closed the door behind her. She told us that I was able to leave as long as I followed the instructions on how to keep it clean. The nurse said _, "let me change your bandages one more time before you go, so I can check the process of it healing."_


End file.
